Traditional network load balancers require a centralized management server that manages load balancing among a group of network nodes eligible to be selected by the management server to distribute processing across the group of nodes. For example, requests for content from clients are received by the management server and the management server distributes the requests across the group of nodes to evenly distribute processing. However, because a single management server coordinates processing across the entire group of load balanced nodes, the management server may become a performance bottleneck if the management server becomes overloaded. Additionally, the management server may become a centralized point of failure and render the entire group of load balanced nodes nonfunctional in the event the management server encounters an error. Therefore, there exists a need for a decentralized load balancing.